


Purple hyacinths are hard to grow

by PANDORA_B0X



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Dramatic, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flashbacks, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, Multi, No Smut, Starvation, Therapy, Underage Drinking, set in 2010s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDORA_B0X/pseuds/PANDORA_B0X
Summary: Sunny moves to the city, and the remaining friend group doesn't know how to react to the truth.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Kim (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Kel/The Maverick | Mikhael
Kudos: 47





	1. It's a long way down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> below there wasn't an oversaturated world, but buildings. the world he created and the decision he is going to make gave him an escape and freedom.
> 
> do you wanna jump?

  
  


He stares at the buildings below; the fresh wind brushing through his hair and his face. What is he going to do now? 

It has been four years. Four years of pain, punishing himself. Isolating himself from everyone who cared about him. Does he tell them the truth he had kept from himself, or does he just run away?

He looks down. He imagines that this is all just a dream, a nightmare. A nightmare that felt too real. He imagines that he’d wake up, and everything was okay. How Mari would comfort him until his breathing would become stable.

But all of it was real. The portions of bacon hero cooked. Aubrey’s nailed bat. His high five with Kel. The water entering his lungs as he struggles to save basil, thrashing inside an invisible prison, the pain he felt after basil stabs his right eye.

It was for the sake of their sanity. He knew they both deserved closure. He steps back.

“Sunny, it doesn’t matter if they forgive you or not. At least you will get some closure,” he tells himself repeatedly, the words turning into thoughts that occupy his brain. He was ready.

He knew it would be selfish if he expected his friends to forgive him. All the things his friend told him were just a dream, so is Mari forgiving him. He gulps.

Four years of running away, four years of punishing himself for the things he has done, four years of living with the guilt, and repressing his memories. He wanted to be free

-

He stares at the door to the room basil is in, feeling the same nervousness he felt as he stares at the door to basil’s room; contemplating if he should save him or not.

This was different. He knew that whatever it was behind the door he is standing in front of, isn’t some over-saturated world with memories of their friend group stitched together.

He opens the door.

-

Like some passing specter, no one acknowledges his presence at first. They were staring at basil, who was in an unconscious state. Hero and Kel’s hand over Aubrey’s shoulder. The beeping of monitors filled the room.

“I need to tell you something” 


	2. In the memory of the one who loved her most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was clarity, and there was also hero who longs for the past

Hero’s immediate reaction was confusion, why would Sunny do such things. His head was buzzing with thoughts. This all has to be some joke. But why would Mari’s brother make a joke about how she died? He tries to say something, but he was rendered speechless by the sudden revelation that Mari didn’t do it to herself.

“I pushed her…

Basil and I carried her...

We hung her"

Everything sunny said made little sense. How could a 12-year-old, who barely can’t carry heavy objects, do such a heinous thing? He was still confused. Sunny, who looked up to his sister all the time. Push her? 

“Ah…” hero was sweating bullets.

“I-i have to go” hero sniffs, a crack in an armor that he built up for the past four years.

How he refused to let his emotions out.

-

He stares at the empty treehouse before climbing the ladder. No one would find out that he was there. He let himself collapse on the stained carpets, the wooden floor creaking beneath him. But he didn’t care anymore.

He stares at the plush toy Aubrey always carried with her, a smile forms on his lips.

“Mr. plantegg”

-

_ It was a very stressful day for Hero, who had just gone home with his friends after a disastrous presentation. He was noticeably acting differently. his group didn't bring their project for science, a sketch of the human organ. Mari was at the store with basil and he has to keep up with  _ **_those_ ** _ two arguing again. At Least sunny was just silent. _

_ “Kel, where did you put Mr. plantegg?” Aubrey shouted, Kel giving her a shit-eating grin. _

_ “I don’t know” he grins, Aubrey is obviously pissed judging by the look on her face. _

_ Hero didn’t mind both of them and just continued fixing the paper plants. Aubrey pulls on his shirt and turns to Aubrey, whose face switched from annoyance to fear. _

_ Hero quickly notices and runs his hand on Aubrey’s hair. _

_ “What is it?” he smiles at her gently, but he was still stressed.  _

_ “U-uh” Aubrey stares at Kel, who was very familiar with the look on Hero’s face. _

_ “Kel took Mr. plantegg Aubrey tells hero, who then stares at Kel, who is retrieving the stuffed toy behind the television.  _

-

Mari was someone who can calm him down whenever he gets frustrated, even though she placed bugs under his desk when they were little. She was like a human embodiment of mood stabilizers. So when he received the news that mari had died, he became too unstable. 

It reminded him of the days after Mari’s funeral, how he’d wait for his brother to sleep and just let it all out. His tears stain the pillow he is hugging tightly. How he’d keep himself distracted by doing school works and barely going outside.

-

_ “I’m okay,” Hero replies to Kel in a tired voice. Both of them knew it wasn’t true, judging by the bags that formed in Hero’s eye. _

_ “No, you’re not!!” Kel shouts at him. A wave of anger overwhelming Hero. He types faster and tries to ignore his sibling. _

_ “You don’t go outside, cry yourself to sleep every night, don’t even eat, and focus more on school!” Kel grabs the older’s hand, desperation and worry written all over his face. Hero’s breathing begins to speed up. It was like watching a bubble about to burst at any time. _

_ Hero was trying to maintain his composure, but with the anger fueling inside him, the thoughts of being useless enough to have been there for Mari, how he was too blind to see the signs of her being suicidal, it was all just too much. _

_ Kel pulls his arm, the bubble explodes.  _

_ “Can you stop being a pain in the ass?! Can you?! All you do is bother people and annoy them, do you know what we are all going through right now” hero’s voice increases in volume, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t care if his parents heard him swear or shout at his brother. _

_ “You don’t seem to care at all, do you? You moved on too fast, Kel. It seems like you don’t care about her at all” Hero sniffles, his tears blurring his eyes. He feels hands rubbing his back. He could barely remember everything he said to Kel, just blurting out words. Unbeknownst to him, the younger was already crying. He sits down, he can barely open his eyes yet more tears seem to flow out. All he could feel was anger, sadness, self-hatred, and confusion.  _

_ “Henry, what happened?” his mom coos, his breathing hitches. He slowly opens his eyes to see his younger brother crying. _

_ “What did you do now!” his father shouts at Kel, who was kneeling down. Crying. The sight of it felt like a stab in the heart. He crawls into his brother and hugs him tightly, whispering every apology he could think of in order to calm his brother down.  _

__

_ It was horrible. And the guilt he has on his shoulder whenever he makes eye contact with his brother. He’d still smile at him, but it was uncomfortable. _

_ The more time he spends with his family, the more he notices he was always the attention-grabber. Unfortunately, that comes with kel, who isn’t an overachiever unlike him. _

_ The thought of these guilts him. Yeah, it’s a good thing that he achieves so much, but his brother doesn't get any attention. So he tried to keep the promise of being there for his brother. _

_ After that, he seems to get himself together. Still distraught by mari’s death, he keeps imagining that mari was by her shoulder, but the truth was that mari was dead, and it will remain that way. He has high grades, he graduates, but his friend group was missing, with kel as an exception, cheering for him in the crowd. The thought of seeing kel was not disappointing, he just felt sad that the friend group he had spent half of his life with be broken apart by- _

_ He stares at the ceiling, he was at college. He longs for the past. wishing that things would go back the way it was, he remembers all their memories together. Him and Mari's memories, it would always end the same way, a realization that she won’t come back and that it’s all in the past. It ends with him crying. _

-

He stares at the reflection of him, being distorted as his toes contact the water.

“Mari…” tears fell on the water, making a dripping sound

He sighs, the sudden revelation still not sinking in. He tries to lock it away and just focus on the solace he has given himself right now. 

He stares deeply into the water, under all that water and what lies beneath it.

-

_ “Hey, Mari! Um- hi sunny!” he stares at the smaller boy, who gives him a warm smile. They were both at the kitchen baking cookies, white powder decorated sunny and Mari’s face. _

_ It seems like they were both playing around while waiting for Aubrey and Kel to come back. _

_ Hero assigned the two of them to buy chips, but it seems like it will take a long time due to how the duo would quarrel repeatedly. _

_ “so- how are the cookies doing?” hero was never good with words, he’d like to punch himself in the face mentally. _

_ “Oh Henry, I think they’ve run off to the field” she giggles, hero’s cheeks were rosy just by hearing Mari call him using his actual name. _

_ “N’eway, hero, can you pick up basil at his house? Bring sunny with you. I’m going to do some finishing touches on the cookies!” Mari smiles at him gleefully, Mari hypnotized him with her charms.  _

_ “Uh- hero? Are you there?” Mari waves at him, hero’s cheeks turn tomato red. _

_ “S-sure” Hero smiles back, obviously flustered, scratching his nape. _

_ “Okay! Bye hero~” Mari smiles at him, mimicking a schoolgirl in love. _

_ As they made their way towards basil’s house, the air between him and sunny was thick. _

_ Hero tries to have a conversation with sunny, who replies, but it’s followed by long pregnant-pauses. So he really couldn’t do anything about it. It almost reminded him of how he walked mari home the first time they met. How he expected her to be behave and quiet, but a few days later, she is secretly placing bugs under hero’s desk. _

_ "So how was school?" "What do you think happened to space boyfriend?” and all that awkward bullshit. Sunny responds to every question but his voice barely reaches a whisper. After several attempts to have a conversation with him, he stops talking _

_ He and Sunny weren’t that close, but he still cared about him. He barely knew anything about him, he was just cliff-faced and silent as usual. He'd have trouble sleeping though, from what he'd heard from Mari. how she would cradle him as he gets his usual night terrors.  _

_ “We’re here!” Hero stares at the exterior of his friend’s house, veins decorated all over the white-wooden wallpaper. They make their way to the front door and Hero knocks gently. “Basil?” Hero shouts, but not that loud. _

_ The door opens wide, yellow light spilling on the grass. _

_ “Hey hero! Hey sunny!” Basil smiles at both of them, looking distressed. He was holding the polaroid camera they gave him for his birthday, his right eye twitching. _

_ “Sorry for making you guys pick me up, uh- i was in the hospital” basil stutters. Hero was about to ask why but thinks that it wasn’t a good idea. Basil and sunny exchanged meaningful glances. _

_ “let’s go”  _

_ Basil was unusually talkative, not really unusual, he is usually talkative especially when it comes to talking about his interests to Sunny about different topics. Plants, insects, the wildlife. Something’s not right. maybe he's just overthinking. _

_ He’d always know when the atmosphere feels off or someone is acting strangely. he’s the so-called peacemaker of the group, he gets lost in his train of thoughts. But this one he tried to keep it to himself.  _

_ He’d always wonder if he’s worthy of the ‘peacemaker’ title. What if something bad happens and whatever he does, it won’t go back to the way it is. how the responsibility was burdening, how he and mari were unbreakable knots that ties their friend group together. but since Mari is there then everything will be okay.  _

_ “Uhm hero?” Mari moves his shoulders, this snaps him back to reality. She stares at him, obviously confused. Hero becomes flustered, as usual, and Mari giggles. _

_ “o-oh hi mari! Sorry i was miles away” hero stutters. _

_ “Figured.” Mari replies, looking around to see if the others were not around them. Slowly but surely, she lands a kiss on his own. Whatever worries he had, it dissolved. His brain was only focusing on the moment he was in, time freezes. _

_ “Let's go” mari smiles at a flustered hero, who nods after she disappears from his sight. _

_ “Y-yeah, i'm going” hero was happy and confused and in love. _

-

The sunsets, the skies looking apocalyptic almost , and he makes his way onto his house. before entering, he stares at the empty house that used to belong to his mari. He then remembers sunny’s confession. His composure breaks into pieces as it all finally sinks in. He wipes the tears that began to well in his eyes, as he opens the door he is greeted by his parents and his baby sister.

“Hey her-” he exits the room

-

He stares at the ceiling, the rage he was feeling overwhelmed him. Sunny? Killing Mari?

Why?

‘Why?’ was the only question repeating in his head. What was the reason? Why? Why did they not call the ambulance? Why did they make a lie that would scar them?

Four years of wondering if he was too blind to see the signs, four years of wondering if he wasn't enough.

It was too soon.

He dreamt of a life with Mari, owning a house together, getting married, achieving their goals, being there for each other.

And it was all ruined by a push

-

Kel enters his room and collapses on his bed.

“Hero are you okay?” Kel thought that it was a trivial question, knowing how he had reacted to the sudden revelation.

silence.

“Mom and dad told me to check in on you, I mean as your brother-” before Kel could finish his words, Hero turned to him.

“Hey Kel, how is Aubrey doing?” hero asks in a tired and monotone voice. 

“U-Uhm, she stormed off I guess,” Kel replies, earning a nod from hero.

“Hey hero, you know you’re allowed to be angry right? Like it’s fucked up, I can admit. Like i wouldn’t expect that from sunny but they were-” Kel stops, recollecting his thoughts, thinking that this will just destroy his mood. How the same thing that happened between them back then would repeat itself,

“I’m not mad at them, I'm just disappointed and mad” his head was still buzzing from thoughts and more questions. 

“I’m just wondering, why?” 

It would’ve been better if he didn’t tell them, but he wouldn’t understand. 

-

Being back in faraway town was like looking through a photo album, it was like the place was stuck in time. The scent of gino’s pizza, the air, it’s like entering a nostalgic memory. he was glad to be back. As he kept walking around, he began to wonder, “how is sunny, Aubrey, and basil doing?” he stares at his feet, as he swings back and forth on the swing.

He hears a commotion behind the bushes, their secret hangout.

He hears SPLASHING.

A familiar figure jumping into the water, sunny. His fear of drowning. He runs and jumps without hesitation. As he sinks into the invisible prison, staring at them slowly sinking, he sees splashes of Mari on him.

He reaches for sunny and basil. Both of them sinking down the deep abyss, the ancient nothingness staring at him. The same thing had happened to sunny too. Like him, he was afraid of insects, so when he went under the pier and saw a spider. He hit his head against the wooden surface and began to sink, the friend group hearing the loud noise.

-

Midnight strikes, the moonlight illuminates the room, casting shadows. Hero stares at the ceiling. what if he didn’t save them? Mari would have been proud right? Sunny betrayed her after all. Betrayed all of them. But Mari loved sunny, what if Sunny had some deep immense hatred from Mari that he doesn’t show.

The smiles he shared with Mari, it was real. There was no way he would’ve done that

He sniffles.

-

At night, he dreams. He dreams of having a picnic with his friend group at their secret hangout. Mari was making tuna sandwiches and was testing out her bat-swinging skills while Kel continued to bother her, clear annoyance written all over her face. Sunny and basil were nowhere to be seen which doesn’t faze Mari

“Mari, where is sunny and basil?” hero asks, noticing how her arm makes the same movement over and over again, not shifting, it was like watching a short clip repeat itself.

“They’re by the lake,” Mari says in an almost emotionless yet joyous tone. Hero stares at the lake where they were supposed to be but sees nothing. At the edge of the pier, he could see both sunny and basil sinking lower and lower, the nothingness eating them alive. There was no hint of emotion on their face, just emotionless.

he swims but he gravitated towards the surface. he was too late, they were swallowed by whatever was lurking underneath the clear water.

-

these dreams were constant, some of them started with Mari leading him to a place and the next thing he knew, he'd be staring at a hanging corpse. its eyes were staring back at him, with betrayal just like how he remembered seeing her in the backyard.

this was different, but he didn't know that this would replace the dreams he was having before. probably because of the clarity he was given, knowing that he was too blind to see Mari being depressed. having these dreams hurt, he hated basil and sunny for what they did. basil. he hated basil, he dreamt of horrible things that happened to him and he'd always wake up, soaking wet.

the day passes by, and it was time for him to go back to the university again. probably a couple of drinks, and avoiding the hospital as much as possible. 

the road way back to the university he studied in, his head was still buzzing with thoughts and full of emotions, mostly anger. it would've been better to not know but he wouldn't understand. he regrets coming back to faraway town.

  
  



End file.
